The Devil's Bride
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Two months after the final everything has gone back to normal Lucifer and Chloe are now together. But, what happens when a book of ancient rituals falls into the wrong hands? what if Lucifer is cursed to find a bride or he will vanish from existence forever but who would willingly give their soul to the devil? Why Chloe of course. Deckerstar Wedding fic #saveLucifer #PickupLucifer
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer..

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was early afternoon Lucifer and Chloe were sitting in the car enjoying some milkshakes as they waited for the perb to round the corner of the shop.

Lucifer had been shocked when the detective not only allowed him to stay by her side after learning the truth, but had kissed him. She had seen his face and didn't run and didn't scream or hide Trixie.

His beautiful detective had accepted him. She truly was a miracle. It took her a few days to come around but once she did she never left his side.

It has been two months since Cain and things have gotten back to normal. He didn't know why he was so scared of before he should have realized his Detective was strong.

The only thing that has changed was his relationship with Chloe. Now, that everything was in the open he could finally be with her the way he always wanted. Her hands in his, candle lit dinners, and more game nights.

They went near where they figured out the perb tired to sell back the victim's computer and other electrical devices. They could not afford to let that happen. What was on those drives were circumstantial evidence.

The same perp was also seen near a museum downtown and stolen a book said to contain old incantations and rituals to help battle angels and demons. Including the devil.

When Lucifer joked around about it at Lux when he first heard about the book, He doubted the spells and rituals were actually effective.

Luckily the managed to track them down now all they have to do is wait it out. Lucifer was a little bored but he spent six hours with the Detective without any interruptions.

It was heavenly or at least it was. What they did not count on was the perp rounding the corner with a centuries old book stolen book through the crowded city.

Chloe got out the car and ran through the crowded city. Pushing passed a few people in the process.

" LAPD stop now' ! She said as she continued chasing after the perp. But, they did not stop they also increased their speed, the crowded city provided them with the perfect camouflage.

Chole hunched over by exhaustion watches desperately as the prep slipped through her fingers. Her hands on her knees as she watched the prep run.

Suddenly there was the sound of wings gliding through the wind and they were picked up off the ground screaming with fear and confusion. As they were set down on the ground beside Chole.

"Great, my suit is all wrinkled now, hello there thought I could drop in and get better acquainted". Lucifer said in a dangerous federal tone as he showed his devil face at the perp screamed as Chole quickly had them handcuffed.

"Lucifer you didn't need to scare them that wasn't part of the plan."

"Them?" Lucifer said inquisitively he only saw one perp but clearly she said it as if the perp had a accomplice. Lucifer forced back a yawn they stayed up all night going through flies of paperwork.

Normally, he was the king of all nighters but because he was around Chloe the lack of sleep has taken its toll. Lucifer couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that he had someone as brilliant, sexy and strong in his life.

He was in a dark place before he met her he couldn't imagine his time on Earth without her. Father, he sounded like a bloody Hallmark card but he couldn't help it. Chloe brought back the old him the lightbringer, the angel.

He tired to pin it all on his father but he knew deep down why his wings returned and why his Devil face reappeared. It is because he needed both parts of him to properly protect Chole he saw that now.

Lucifer had to admit the plan was genius he didn't like the idea of him having to stay behind until she convinced the prep that she 'lost them'.

Having him meet on the other side was something only his incredibly gorgeous Detective would come up with, He was a little concerned the plan would backfire but it didn't Lucifer couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Chole rolled her eyes with a smile typical Lucifer. They had a long talk about how the perp was part of a organization that practices extortion of stolen goods from historical artifacts to laptops.

But, as usual he had the attention span of a five year old. And the stamma of one ...she thought her cheeks turning pink remembering what they did last weekend.

"I know I get a little carried away sometimes I apologize Detective". He brushed away some stray hairs behind her ear and gave a small peck on the cheek.

"Lucifer". she said sternly scolded trying to cover up how pink her cheeks turned from his small amount of tenderness. She had decided to use one of the ground rules she had implemented when they started to date.

Which was no PDA no matter how tempting it was they can not afford to look unprofessional when they were at work.

Chole thought Lucifer would be terrible at being a boyfriend, terrible at being faithful but he had proved her wrong. He was very nurturing and cared about her needs deeply.

When Chole first met Lucifer she thought he was hot,until he opened his mouth with sexual innuendos. He was charming a bit immature and full of himself but he has grown a lot since then.

She had a small crush on him since the beginning However, his Playboy behavior and the fact she believed him to be crazy at the time kept her attraction to him at Bay.

Or at least until that day on the beach for a moment it seemed like nothing mattered until she got poisoned. And Cain happened she wished she never met him, he ruined her relationship with Lucifer, But thankfully they had grown from it.

But, now that the truth was out she could finally admit herself. Damn he is sexy. Just looking at him and his features clued her in that he was a angel he didn't have a single imperfection on his body.

Before she met Lucifer she never thought about what the devil would really look like in real life.

Because she never thought that the Devil and the words real and life would ever co exist in the same sentence. While, he always looked great he looked especially good today.

He had this glow about him. He was looking up at the sky with a bittersweet smile. In deep thought his hair was gelled down but she could see a few strands threatening to escape.

Chole took out her phone and snapped a picture before he could turn around and placed it in her pocket.

"Yes them remember we are investigating a organization that embezzles from Museums and priceless artifacts." Chloe said retreating back to her defective mode.

Lucifer looked away from the sky and faced her as he chuckled a bit making Chole look at him incredulously her face drawn in a thin scowl.

"Sorry defective I just fail to see why people would steal the book of rituals most humans don't have a strong enough soul to even conquer anything".

Chole always considered herself well adoptable to dangerous or impossible scenarios it was how she was able to make Detective. But, she still has to get used to all this heaven and hell celestial talk.

"What do you mean"? Chloe asked curiously she had been trying in vain not to ask a bunch of questions, knowing that Lucifer had tired to tell her most of this stuff before. But, she couldn't recall him mentioning this book or the strength of souls.

Lucifer sighed and said, "Very well I was hoping I never got to see this book ever again. Thousands of years ago. After the first edition of the Bible was written there were certain.people who wanted to harness the powers celestial beings. But, to do this they had to capture one and guess who they captured."

"Oh Lucifer". Chloe said pulling him in a hug it was a little awkward because he was taller but she couldn't help but feel bad for all that has happened to him.

Lucifer smiled softly his eyes not

matching his face as he took a deep breath and continued. " I had no idea how the figured all this out, probably from one of my siblings my bets on Michael the bastard.

Anyway, they found out that they needed someone with a resilient soul someone who had seen great sorrow and held kindness in their heart.

This book needs three ingredients to work a sacrifice living or dead because everything was about sacrifice back then, blood from a celestial being Angel or demon the stronger the being the longer the spell, and a item they hold precious."

Chole shivered a bit about the living or dead part. Were people really that cruel back then. Suddenly she had flashbacks about learning accident history and all the rituals that required a virgin sacrifice.

"Did they ever get to use it on you"? She asked him hoping that they didn't. The idea of someone hurting him made her blood boil.

"No, thankfully Maze found the cave they captured me in and well do I have to say what she did".

Chole nodded and said, "We have to find that book who knows what those spells could do to a human if it fell into the wrong hands but first we have to drop off our perp at the Precinct."

She broke away from the hug and took the perp in the back of her car. Slamming the door behind her as she ran back and pulled Lucifer into the passenger seat.

Meanwhile, back at a old abandoned theatre a shadowy figure gathering around a pentagram it spread out its wings the candles flickering on either side of the pentagram.

The Lord of hell condemned in exile

Shall Know the pain of hearts Sting

Unless a he takes a soul to be his bride

The devil suffers until his pain until his blood is the only thing to remain. For in he can't find a bride by the next full moon he shall know only pain and sorrow around the one he loves most.

The angel took our a blade and slashed a big gash into his arm. The drops of blood fell on the floor. Along with a lock of Chloe's hair, a feather from Lucifer, and a glass from lux.

The angel grinned under his hood as he looked down at the sacrifice his mouth taped over tears streaming down his face.

" It is time to get what you deserve brother".

Next time on Devil's Bride

" _A marriage ritual is that real"?_ _"Apparently it is, I don't want the defective to marry me out of obligation I want her to choose"!_ _"Maze I want to help Lucifer what can I do?"_ _If you want to help him Chloe you have to stay away"_

 _"This ritual could kill me by itself but with the detective around it gets stronger".._


	2. Office

Devil's bride chapter two

After they caught the perb it was smooth sailing from there some would argue too smooth. At least to Chloe. The perb got caught way too easy.

"It seemed like he was taking the blame for someone but the question is who?" She thought as she sat at her desk checking and rechecking the crime flies. "Something doesn't add up they caught the perb but the book was nowhere to be found it almost like it was a-

"Distraction of course that perb was there lining up with the time that a man went missing. The perb was sending us on a wild goose chase"! Chloe said with frustration as she slammed the flies on her desk

"So what should we do about it then? It will take days to track the missing chap's phone and even longer to convince the new lieutenant there is still a case to be solved". Lucifer said

He pulled out a pair of glasses and started looking through the flies. He wet the edges of the pair with his tongue, as he scanned through the pages his head doing a adorable little nod as he flipped from page to page.

Chloe looked at Lucifer with surprise he sounded professional he sounded invested in the case and he is actually looking at the flies! She didn't know what parallel universe she discovered but hearing Lucifer act like a cop was really turning her on.

'Focus Decker'...she repeated to herself under her breath as she cleared her throat and tried to act casual as possible about it.

" I can tell you have something on your mind what is wrong Detective" Lucifer said absentmindedly his fingers shuffling through the flies gracefully as if he were playing his piano and not looking at homicide investigation flies.

Chloe blushed a bit looking at her devil boyfriend and laughed " It's just surprising to see you actually take interest in the paperwork what brought this on"?

Lucifer looked up at her with a confused expression as if he forgot where he was and what he was doing. As if he wasn't the same Lucifer she had always known. He really has come along way...she thought fondly

His expression softened he placed his hand on top of hers stroking her palm with his thumb. He sighed " Dan and I were assigned a case and you were otherwise engaged. I took a case to distract myself from feelings. I wanted to understand why you would say yes so I dressed up like you and tried to act more professional it was then that I realized I'm a horrible partner."

Chloe had so much emotions threatening to spill out from his story. Amusement, pride, sadness, anger at herself, and the desire to comfort him all at once. She was once again reminded of his speech on the beach.

He felt he was horrible when she was the awful one. She trusted a guy she barely knew over the guy she had worked with. Continued dating Pierce knowing that he was a major dick to almost everyone.

" Lucifer I value our partnership because you are there when it really matters not because you follow protocol but it certainly can't hurt"

"But, how you acted when you were with Pierce-" Lucifer began to say but was cut off by Chloe.

"When you were in Vegas on my birthday I was upset Linda told me there was no time limit to healing but I tired to speed it up by dating Perice. It was a foolish impulsive decision I should have just confronted you about how I felt but I was scared".

Chloe and Lucifer stared at each other with tenderness in their souls and for the longest time it seemed they were on equal ground it felt good.

Lucifer felt a sharp pain stabbing him in the chest he groaned and clutched his chest with confusion as blood seeped through his shirt.

The last thing he remembered was Chloe's face contorted in concern and a painful ringing in his ears. His eyes flashed red for a seconds before they rolled to the back of his head.

Chloe took his Jacket off and applied pressure on his wound and looked around the Precinct and then shouted out "Help someone help"!

The closest officers came rushing to the devil's aid one officer forced Lucifer to up right and the other wrapped one of Lucifer's arms around his shoulder and ran him out of the Precinct and out the door.

Chole followed them running beside them holding lucifer's hand as they placed him in the back of the police van. They placed him on the floor.

Chole gasped when she flinched at the sudden heat coming off Lucifer's hand. Lucifer screamed as writing started to appear on his skin.

It was a ancient writing she didn't recognize the writing was red and glowed with divine light she could have sworn she heard whispers in her ear but wasn't sure if it was real.

But, then the whispers grew louder pushing her no compelling her to touch lucifer's hand she grabbed a hold of it. Chole felt strong pain coming from her back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as memories flashed before her.

She saw everything his fall. His rule over hell, his time on Earth the development of his feelings for her. It was all overwhelming as every single memory Lucifer experienced seeped into her.

Her back pain was gone but she felt extra weight on her back her body felt stronger more durable. Her eyes landed on Lucifer one last time before she passed out beside him.

Lucifer winched as he felt something sharp stab him on the arm or that he got stabbed. But, he doesn't remember anything yesterday. Nothing came to him he vaguely remembered catching a perb but that is where his memory failed him.

He hears people arguing but he is still not conscious enough to recognize the voices but they held a air of familiarity to him.

When he opened his eyes the room had minimal lighting there was a curtain with a crack of light shining through the window. The smell of antibacterial sprays and latex filled the air.

He hears the sound of machines beeping and phones ringing in the background. He was in a hospital. He looked down at his state of dress and groaned as he looked down at the hospital gown.

"Will you guys stop arguing you are giving me a massive headache" Lucifer said to the voices he now recognized as Maze and Amenadiel.

" Lucifer". They both said in unison as they rushed to his side asking him how they could help.

"What the heck happened to me I can't remember much of yesterday is the Detective okay is she hurt"? Lucifer asked with concern and a hint of annoyance at the idea of being in a human treatment facility knowing they couldn't help him.

He tired not to let them see how terrified he was but he heard his voice waver a bit towards the end. Truth was he was scared but not for himself he hoped Chloe was safe. A part of him was hurt and a little concerned that she wasn't here beside him.

Did he do something to offend her somehow..no that can't be right if he and the Detective got into a fight he would remember right?

" Decker is fine Lucifer, she is in the room across from you you both are being released today. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with you they were going to keep you guys here for three weeks I managed to talk them down to 3 days you're welcome."

Maze said apprehensively as she crossed her arms her Left foot tapping the ground impatiently. She glanced over at Amenadiel and then added "Are you going to tell him or should I"?

"It has been three days"! Lucifer said demonically as his eyes flashed red the idea of him the devil in a coma for three days was not a comforting thought.

Amenadiel rubbed the back of his head nervously and said " Well, Luci there is something you should know maze and I sensed him".

Lucifer tensed up at that thought he hadn't seen him since he broke his wings and sent him towards hell.

Michael he was here..


	3. The curse

Devil's bride chapter 2.5 The curse

Maze and Amenadiel wheelchaired Lucifer out of the hospital. Despite his instance that he didn't need it the nurse in charge of him insisted that he use one.

Lucifer frowned as he tried to think about what spell could Michael use from the book that affects him and Chole something powerful. It stumped Lucifer for a while before he found himself swearing in Latin to french in frustration unaware of the odd looks he was getting.

Amenadiel broke the silence by looking at his younger brother with worry. Lucifer always liked setting people off. Seeing people get affected by his influence both good and bad but this time Michael set off a power level so strong it made father nervous.

" You don't think he knows about the forbidden curse does he "?

" Of course he does brother this is Michael we Are talking about". Lucifer said with frustration as he was reeled out of the hospital he couldn't help but think about Chole whatever Michael hit him with effected Chole as well.

Amenadiel scowled in.confusion as he continued to wheel Lucifer "But, I thought Father tasked him with guarding against demons of hell and protecting the silver city"

Maze shrugged and said, "Seems like Daddy does hold as much control as he thought. First Amenadiel, then Uriel and now Michael and what do they have in common? They all challenged Lucifer"

This wouldn't be the first time someone tried to use that book on Lucifer don't worry Amenadiel we got this " she added

" Ok I will try to see what our other siblings are doing maybe they can help us stop him, but first we must figure out what he is doing here before we rush into things".

Amenadiel said casually trying to remain calm ever since he started hanging out with Lucifer he has inherited Lucifer's dry bantering, it took a few of their siblings by surprise especially Gabriel who was not used to him cracking jokes at other people's expense.

Amenadiel had been facing the skyline while he was talking. But, was shocked when he turned to look back at Maze and Lucifer they were gone.

Before he would have gotten offended or rolled his eyes at Lucifer for being so immature. But now, he found himself laughing in amusement.

Of course they would take off and leave him talking to himself. While shaking his head and summoned his wings and making his way to Lux.

Chloe stirred in her hospital bed and screaming as she shook violently in the bed to a normal passerby it might appear like she was having a nightmare or going into shock.

But, Chloe was actually reliving egons of memories of her partner they kept feeding through her in the back of her eyelids like a film. She couldn't move, she couldn't stop it all she could do was scream as she experienced Lucifer's fall then the wind whipping by as she fell further and further down.

Chloe was so deep in her memory coma she didn't realize what was affecting her in the dream was affecting her body as well. her skin started burning and peeling away, wings grew in her back flowing her above her bed.

Normally, the amount of burns she had gotten would have killed a ordinary human. But, Chloe was no ordinary human she was a miracle most importantly she already held the devil's heart which lessened the effects of the curse.

It was long past visiting hours most of the staff had gone home leaving the graveyard shift doctors and nurses to remain behind.

The nurse that came to check her room was no ordinary nurse. God was concerned about the effects the curse would have on someone Lucifer already cared about so he send a angel to take care of her .

The angel removed the disguise it was wearing before to reveal Raphael he moved the talismen to allow him to appear as a young nurse and placed it in his pocket.

He activated his wings and placed a small charm on Chloe to keep her from floating if a human saw that they probably would try to extroise her.

He tried to remove the curse but apparently it was too powerful for him to heal. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and her skin turned back to normal.

He sensed strong abilities from Chloe they weren't a replica of Lucifer's either, she still held some of his abilities too like desire,and the hellfire but that was about it, her new angelic abilities came from something that was always there.

Raphael had heard some miracle children held special abilities but they should have been there since birth and up until recently Chloe had no special abilities at all.

Lucifer marked her she is his soulbond. He really liked her that much. He did not visit LA often but he had heard of his brother's reputation and yet it seems like he has changed for the better.

" There I placed a protective charm around you so the curses affects will no longer pose any real threat to your body."

" Thank you for taking care of my brother, for seeing him as he really is and not as they world sees him you have changed him for the better". He added softly before he left the room.

When Raphael left the room Chole jolted from her comatose state she took a deep breath as if she had been deprived of air. She looked around the room she was both relieved and hurt that nobody She was in the room. Chloe was relieved because she didn't want her family to worry and went back to sleep.


	4. Michael

Sorry for the long wait and short chapters I had gotten tied up due to college and other things going on... hopefully they are still enjoyable.

Devil's bride chapter 3: Michael

His heart was in the right place. What he was doing seemed cruel and overly harsh but in time Samael will forgive him. He will.

Who was he trying to convince? He was not sure. At he heard was the sound his heart and Samael screaming as his wings cracked.

Samael pleased Michael to stop to just listen to him. But, he no longer wished to have a traitor live among them so he did what mother asked he pushed Samael off the edge.

He watched his older brother fall faster and faster down towards the underworld below he felt a pain in his chest he was not able to identify this feeling so he pretended it didn't exist.

He did so for a millennia. He began to become harsh, and vicious towards his other siblings. Brothers and sisters only interaction is when they were in the throne room getting orders then disappearing.

After the lightbringer got banished it seemed like heaven became dim and cold it no longer felt warm and inviting.

But, then thirty seven years ago he overheard Amenadiel and father talking.He wasn't actively trying to eavesdrop he was walking past the hall when he heard a commutation.

Thirty seven years ago...in heaven..

"Bless a child why would I do that? Father in all these years you have never asked for such a thing why after all this time would you help Lucifer"!

"Do not question me Amenadiel things have a purpose and this task is something only you can do I wouldn't trust anyone else with this "

"Really father Lucifer why would you help him he betrayed us he tried to start a war!" His brother screamed out Michael was surprised by Amenadiel outburst because he never spoke out of turn before.

"No he didn't all he did was ask a question" God said trying to soothing Amenadiel down.

It seemed to work because Amenadiel expression softened. His breathing hitched and his face was torn between sadness and confusion.

" If so why did you try to destroy him"?

Then God scratched behind his ear suddenly finding the ground interesting he nervously rubbed his arms then said,

"I was angry I overreacted luckily your mother stopped me and we reached a compromise Lucifer rules over hell.

Even God makes mistakes people always ask me to solve there problems when I can't even solve my own. He didn't fall from Grace which means he has a soulmate."

Amenadiel sighed clearly at war with himself torn between serving his father and being a obedient angel, or gaining his brothers trust back.

" So, you want me to make Lucifer a girlfriend why father? Why this and why now!"

God smiled and said, "Because Lucifer has suffered enough it is time for him to come home and Chloe will be the key to his redemption I see it now and it is beautiful."

Amenadiel sighed and said, "Very well I will do it but Lucifer won't like this he won't see it as a gift he will think it is a manipulation he will not see it as a gift".

God sighed in frustration and said, "Oh I know I hear him speak to me all the time he wants a answer to end his suffering this is the first step".

Michael walked away he didn't want to hear anymore. After Lucifer fell Michael had made it his life mission to let the world know that the devil was evil a liar a manipulator.

Father is somehow showing regret after so many years of doing nothing how is this possible it seems Lucifer is like a virus the longer he lives the quicker he spreads.

Now Michael is going to end him permanently. They might be convinced Lucifer has changed but Michael will not be so easily swayed.

Now in the present .in LA 2018 AD

Michael sat at a Starbucks drinking coffee for the first time in a long time. Humans had gotten better at producing excellent cuisine but they were still scum under his boot.

He wore sunglasses and a hat advertising some motorcycle shop downtown with long hair ties in a ponytail. He had a leather jacket and light blue wash jeans ripped at the knees.

He had rings on his fingers like Lucifer but his was blue the opposite of Lucifer's red.

"Well you look terrible but what do you expect from someone like you."

That voice he hadn't heard it in centuries and yet a part of him felt a pit in his stomach. Telling him to not go through with the plan. But, he shoved it down guilt was for humans not the divine.

"Lucifer what do you want". He like Lucifer had a different accent. He had tired many accents over the years but decided he liked Russian the best.

" I know it was you that cursed me and the Detective the question is why? Oh blueberry! love these." Lucifer said as he picked up one of the muffins off of Michaels plate.

"That was mine". Michael said with deadpan he didn't actually care about the muffin but sibling rivalry is present no matter how much time passes.

Lucifer grinned and said with a mouth full of of muffin " Well it's mine now".

The next five minutes were filled with awkward silence as Michael continued his meal and.Lucifer waiting for his brothers reply.

Lucifer always the inpatient one said "This is boring come on brother! If someone is trying to kill me don't I at least get to know why"?

Michael looked at Lucifer and nodded in a passive manner mocking Lucifer's growing impatience as leaned back against the seat and tied his hands behind his head.

"My motivation is simple. To prove you aren't as powerful or in control as everyone thinks you are, You have everyone fooled into thinking you changed I have come to prove to father he was wrong".

Lucifer looked horrified at first but then he seemed to be torn between anger and confusion.

"What do you mean father was wrong"?

Michael scoffed and said, "Thirty seven years ago Amenadiel was forced into blessing a couple with a child.

His reasoning behind it being that child would grow to be your soul mate a angel with a human it is disgusting and repulsive. " Michael shivered at the thought.

Surely if Chole found out Lucifer's true nature she would flee? Most humans did when they caught the glimpse of his true face.

He could care less what happens to the human after the ritual. If Lucifer doesn't give in to the soul contract he dies. If Lucifer keeps repressing his love for Chole she dies.

So it is a win win situation here. He wouldn't have to watch over Chole anymore. Ever since Lucifer died at the hanger at Malcolm's gun Michael was in charge of keeping the human safe and as you could imagine he hates the job

"He is somehow convinced that you are capable of change and had served your punishment father wants you home".

Lucifer gasped at that torn between happiness and pure hatred. Why now? Does anything in his life mean anything if most of it was predestined.

Before Lucifer could ask more questions Michael teleported out of the Starbucks leaving Lucifer to his own thoughts.


End file.
